ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if World of WarCraft was a reboot of WarCraft I forward
World of WarCraft was a MMORPG that started in 2004. The game started from the beginning of the WarCraft universe that was setup in WarCraft I, but instead of opting to recreate the story of the first game. World of WarCraft opting to act more of a soul successor to the plot of the first game forward, taking the approach that storytelling would be different for a RPG as opposed to a RTS. Development As WarCraft: Adventurers League The World of WarCraft project, then dubbed WarCraft: Adventurers League, was originally planned to pick up from where the then in pre-production WarCraft III left off. WarCraft: Adventurers League would have been a redevelopment of WarCraft Adventures: Lord of Clans after its cancellation in Late 1997. It was quickly put into development right after the former games cancellation. Planned to release alongside WarCraft III in 2002 and to be announced at Blizzcon 2001, this then single player project was suppose to combine the heavy story telling of adventure games with the exploration and leveling systems of RPGs. It would have unitized the semi-open worlds of the then planned Diablo II, but unlike Diablo II would have the player able to explore these at will. The game was originally going to use a party system where players would spend the first 1/5th of the game gathering all 6 of the party members. Each of these party members would have 3 separate skill trees, and there own armor slots. Unlike the follower system that was used in Diablo previously the player would be unable to remove this followers nor pick up any additional followers. Each of the party members were planned to be treated with a major character arc, and story arc. Unitizing a brand new 3D engine designed for both this project and the then planned WarCraft III. Blizzard thought that both games could share assets and code during development to benefit both games. Meaning a lot of ideas for WarCraft: Adventurers League were used to develop WarCraft III. By spring of 1998 the games vision was greatly expanded and was barely like the original plan. Instead of boosting itself as a Semi-Open World/RPG/Squad Based/Adventure Game hybrid, it instead choose to focus on being a Open World RPG. The game developers decided that it would be more fun for the player to be able to explore a giant open map, instead of a select few locals connected by loading screens. Opting to fill the gaps between the semi-open worlds the game drew inspiration from WCI, II, and the RPG to fill in these locations. Also the game ditched the forced party system for a more personal experience with a single voiced protagonist, named Jaina Proudmoore. Though at one point it was believed that the game would be released ahead of schedule in Q2 of 1999, This version of the game was short lived. This was not due to any development problems, but simply Blizzard proper interfered and changed the course of the game. Branding as World of WarCraft After a Blizzard Proper saw the Everquest trailer, noticed how Adventurer's League went from a side project to a giant RPG with a main game's worth of content, WarCraft III greatly expanding the lore and storytelling capabilities of a RTS, and the then planned tabletop RPG books adding tons of new concepts; The entire plan for the project was changed, and renamed too World of WarCraft. Instead of picking up from WarCraft III the game would act as a reboot of the WarCraft franchise, and dictated that it would have to be released at least 3 months to 2 years after WarCraft III. It would retell the WarCraft story from when the orc first enter the dark portal, through the plots of WCII and III, and beyond. Blizzard thought this would be a great way to incorporate the expanded lore in the first war, and allow new players to gain a understanding of the WarCraft universe better. World of WarCraft would be a Open World MMORPG incorporating many of the elements, assets, and code from Adventurers League. Even though the game would be built upon the base of Adventurers League, a lot of time in late 1998 and early 1999 would be spent on shifting it to its own engine and altering the quests to fit in the new time frame. Pre-Alpha World of WarCraft (1999 to 2001) After transferring and modifying the existing assets from Adventurers League to fit the new engine and plan, the team quickly went to building the rest of the game. The game was planned to feature 4 factions with 4 races each: Twilight's Hammer (Void Elves, Undead, Gurubashi Trolls, and an undetermined 4th race), The Alliance (Drawves, Humans, High Elves, and Lordaeron Humans), The Horde (Orcs, Amani Trolls, Half-Ogre, Ogre), and the Burning Legion (Demons?). This was eventually reduced from 4 factions to 2 Alliance and Horde. The game never had any preset vision for classes beside we need to include Warlocks, Sorcerers, and Paladins. For much of the Pre-Alpha the classes didn't have Skill-Trees, and tons of redundant classes were created before the were incorporated into other classes. Some of the cut classes included the Beastmaster, Pyromacer, Sorcerer, Assassin, Knight and Nercomacer. During the games development it was planned for players to be able to visit Lordaeron, Quel'Thalas, and Kul'Tiras. During the Pre-Alpha each of these were cut one by one starting with Lordaeron. Also the races for the factions were decided. Alpha World of WarCraft (2002 to 2003) During this stage of development the devs started doing a lot of in house game testing, debugging, development as a result of finding things that were missing, and adding textures. The most notable thing created during Alpha Stage World of WarCraft was the Vanilla class setup. During the pre-Alpha stages classes were created without skilltrees, but there were tons of classes. Now the classes were reduced to: Shaman, Paladin, Priest, Warrior, Mage, Warlock, Rogue, and Hunter. Each class had three different skilltrees, and these skilltrees would allow players to add skills from any of the trees. The other things added/changed during Alpha was the Gnome and Goblin playable races. Gnomes being an alliance race with an entire capital built during Alpha, and Goblin being a neutral race that could be either horde or alliance. The others were Eastern Burning Stepps was removed from the game and maps and replaced with Highrock coast, Dun Morogh was increased in size, some modifications were made to the surrounding zones of Dun Morogh as a result to the size increase, and Stormwind Harbor and the Privateers guild was removed. Beta World of WarCraft and Announcement (2003 to 2004) World of WarCraft was announced at Blizzcon 2003 and went into beta on December 5th 2003. The changes in Beta World of WarCraft included: The removal of the goblin race, the removal of the few class halls that were made, the move of the Shadow Terrace dungeon in Ulmat Thondr to Highrock coast, some major NPC debuffing in some areas, minor glitch fixes, and balancing. The most notable of this changes was the addition of Westfall. This was due to player complaints that Brightwood and Elwynn forest were too similar. So a dry plains zone was created called Westfall. Vanilla World of WarCraft Patch Content Patch 1.0/Release Upon release the game sales went up quickly. The original games PVP was extremely limited upon release, only allowing world PVP on PVP servers. The game included three payment models a $15 monthly subscription + the $60 game, the $60 game + subscription cards that could be purchased at stores, and the $60 game only. In the subscription the game would include all future DLC content. The patch included Zones: Stranglethorn Vale, Gurubashi Valley, Ulmat Thondr, Savage Hills, Black Morass, Swamp of Sorrows, Guardian Pass, Brightwood, Elwynn Forest, Westfall, Redridge Mountains, Boarderlands, Badlands, Loch Modan, Highrock coast, Dun Morogh, Wetlands, Dun Argath (Island), Sunstrider Isle (Island), Cities: '''Zul'Gurub (Horde Capital), Stormwind (Alliance Capital), Grim Batol (Horde), Ironforge (Alliance), Gnomeregan (Alliance), Portal Camp (Horde), and Booty Bay (Neutral) '''5 Man Dungeons: '''Stormwind Stockades (Alliance), Old Ironforge (Alliance), Ragefire Chasm (Horde), Hakkar's Temple (Horde), Deadmines, Uldaman, Twilight Grove, Shadow Terrace, and Blackfathom Depths. '''Races Horde: '''Fel Orcs, Mag'Har Orcs, Gurubashi Trolls, and Dark Iron Drawves '''Races Alliance: High Elves, Stormwind Humans, Gnomes, and Dun Drawves. Classes: '''Warrior, Rogue, Hunter, Paladin, Warlock, Priest, Shaman, and Mage '''Patch 1.0.5 Wrath of the Blood God This patch received a trailer, but the trailer just showed game footage with music and no voice over. New Raid: '''Temple of Atal'Hakkar A temple has risen from the depths of the Swamp of Sorrows, and the trolls within the temple are trying to summon the Blood God Hakkar. '''New Quests To Unlock the new raid Patch 1.2 Tides of War This patch is notable as the first patch to receive a voiced trailer New PVP areas: '''Battlegrounds and Arenas. Players well be able to access this via entering them in world, or via portals in the new War Room in the capital cities. '''New Battlegrounds: '''The Island of Balor, and Searing Peak '''New Arenas: '''Gurubashi Arena, Booty Bay Arena '''New Quest Types: Hub Quests, and Event Quests. Hub Quest being quests specifically tied to the War Room, and Event Quests being quests only accessible on certain days. The War Room: '''A new addition to both capital cities. From the War Room you can access PVP locations, as well as event quests, and hub quests. '''Patch 1.2.5 Cult of Fel Despite the previous patch receiving a voice over in the trailer this one did not, and 1.2.7 received no trailer New Mini-Raid: '''Sanctum of Fel Within Guardian Pass a cult of demon worshippers have been found, infiltrate their temple and destroy it. '''Patch 1.2.7 New Faction Only Arena's: '''Stormwind Arena, Grim Batol Arena '''Tons of New Hub Quests Patch 1.3 Betrayal of Blackrock This patch received a high production trailer, but none of its sub patches received any trailers. This patch was notable for having the longest patch cycle out of the vanilla game. New Zone: Searing Gorge (PVP Zone) Patch 1.3.2 New 5-Man Dungeon: '''Lower Blackrock Spire '''Patch 1.3.3 New Zone: '''Burning Steppes '''Patch 1.3.5 New Raid: '''Blackwing Lair '''New Battlegrounds: '''Gillijim's Isle '''Patch 1.3.7 New Raid Mode For: '''Uldaman '''Patch 1.3.9 New Raid: '''Blackrock Depths '''Patch 1.4 Lands of Northeron This patch only received one trailer and it was for the 1.4.3 major subpatch. New Zone: '''Northeron Highlands '''Patch 1.4.3 The Horrors of Twilight New Raid: 'Twilight Citadel '''Patch 1.4.6 ' '''New Unlockable Races: '''Hill Drawf, and Northeron Humans. (both of these can be either horde or alliance) '''New 5-Man Dungeon: '''Elementium Depths '''New Battleground: '''Northeron Pass. This would be the biggest battleground in the game upon release. '''Patch 1.5 Warlocks of Karazhan New Raid: Morgan's Plot Patch 1.5.5 Despite not being named this patch did receive a high production trailer like 1.5 New Raid: '''Karazhan '''New Unlockable Zone: '''Deadwind Pass. (A redone version of Guardian Pass, that unlocks once the Karazhan raid is completed) '''Patch 1.6 Siegefall The Patch operated as pre-patch for the upcoming expansion setting it up through quests, and two faction only low effort raids. New Raids: '''Stormwind (Alliance), and Portal Camp (Horde). Both these raids reused already pre-designed cities, without adding areas. These cities were instanced with NPCs designed specifically for the experience. '''Subscription Only Content in Chronological Order of release Gentleman's World of WarCraft: Tides of Darkness